I Fell Off My Broom For You ( James S Potter Oneshot ) RequestedStroy
by Ren Uzumaki Uchiha
Summary: This is a James Potter oneshot for Pink Mockingjay in Huffulpuff!


~ Story is in First Person ~~

It was my first year at Hogworts. Like almost all first years I was alittle nervouse. I slowly walked down the hall of the train as I looked for one of my best friends that would be starting her first year as well. All summer we have been talking about this place. Our parents couldn't get us to shut up about it.

As I still walked, I heard my name being called behind me. Soon as I turned around I was tackled to the ground with a hug by Nova. " Ahh, can't breath " I said under her. She jumped up, then helped me up as she draged me to a compartment for the train ride.

" Soooo what do you think of it all so far? " Nova asked as she braided her long red hair. ( Oh yeah by the way, Nova is the one that is my best friend, we look almost like twins,which we are not, she has blue eyes, and darker red hair then me ) " It seems really cool " I said smileing to her. She just grined. " See any cute boys that you might fancy in the next couple years? " She says winkning at me. At that I could feel my face burn. " N-no" We both just start laughing at that as the train starts going.

As we walked with the group into the Great Hall Nova and I couldn't help but jump up and down with excitment. Thats when I meet him.I had bumped into him, as I went to say sorry, I was caught in his beutiful eyes. They stared right back at me with the same look.

I quickly looked away feeling my face burn from embaresment. " Hey, you girl, whats your name? " He asked tapping me on the shoulder. Turning back around I anwser him " Elisia Peterson " I say with a slite smile. He smiles back. " The names James, James Potter. " I now full smile at him. " Well Elisia, sence we have met do you want to be friends? " He asks me. I smile and nod to him as I walk up to the hat as the teacher called my name.

Walking up to the hat I sat down on the stool. Shacking I breathed in and out. " Hmmm, very smart, but is a child at heart, hmm, can be brave, is kind to all. HUFFLEPUFF! " It yells the table of Hufflepuffs cheer as I walk over there with a big smile. I sit down as I watch the rest of the people get sorted.

In the end my best freind Nova was put in Gryffindor, and my new friend James as well. Nova looked very sad, as if someone took her teddy bear, I felt the same. Even that James kid looked at me saddly that we werent in the same house. But it will be okay, we'll hopfully have classes together.

It has been 6 years now. I was getting to the end of my 6th year. The winter had just left us, and the air was starting to get warmth to it again. Over the years Nova and I are still best freinds, adn James, he was my best guy freind you could say. Or others like * cough cough Nova * say I'm head over heels for him, or her words Falling off a broom in love with him. But it was true I was in love with him.

I had gotten all my work and classes done ealry, so here I was sitting alone waiting for Nova to get out of her last class. I was sitting in the bleachers reading a book when she ploped down beside me. " Heyy love, how was your wonderfuly day of this fine school? " Nova asked me grinning. She was up to somthing she is never this happy. " It was okay, but what have you done to Nova and where is she? " I ask laughing. She just laughs with me as she grins.

Thats when I noticed it, she was wearing a Qidditch uniform jacket. But she wasnt on the team. " nova where did you get that jacket? " I ask slowly. She just grins. " Oh I got it from the boys locker room, but its okay no one was in there. Plus it's my boyfriend Oliver's so it's all good, till he notices, and comes for me. " She says grinning. I just shake my head at her. She did this all the time with him, they have been dating sence our 4th year, but he was Quidditch crazy like his father, so he will be after her in no time for that jacket.

" Hehe, so guess what I heard. " she tells me. " What is it now? " " I might have found out someone by the name of James Potter is in love with you. " She winks at me, as my face grows warm. " N-no he does not. " " Oh yes he does, I asked him while he and Oliver were at practice. He nearly fell off his broom from embarrsiment, so yup he is in love with you love " She winks at me again.

I just look at her, was it true did he? Does he like me? " I bet that didnt happen. " I say. She just smiles. " Oh it did, he then said ' I would fall off my broom for her I'm so in love ' but he didnt mean to say it out load cause as soon as he did he took off. " she laughs after telling me this. I couldnt help but blush, I know Nova would never lie to me about somthing like that.

I smile at her. " Okay so maybe a slim chance he does like me, what would I do? " I ask. She just grins. " Snog him, and become his girlfriend! " She yells alittle to load for my liking. But I just laugh and smile at her. That when we hear it. " NOVA! " We turn around as we see a grinning but mad looking Oliver. Nova just sighs as she takes out a doll sized quidditch jacket then making it bigger and throws it at me. " Here that James, I told him that you found it and if he wants it to come to the pitch at 6 which it will be soon, so good luck, get yourself your man " She tells me as she winks and starts to run as Oliver goes after her laughing with a scow.

I laugh at them, as I watch them run into the castle. Thats when someone tapped me on the sholder. I jump, but I smile as I see it's James. " oh hey James. " " Hey Elisia " he smiles at me. " Umm heres your jacket " I say handing it to him. He smiles taking it. We just talk for some hours as the sun slowly goes under the sky making it night.

" we should get inside before we get in trouble " I say standing up to go in. But James stops me grabing my hand. " Wait, you have never been on a broom right? " He asks. " Nooo..? " " Well you will now. " Out of no where he has his broom. " No James I- I dont wanna, we'll get in trouble-" He stops me as he picks me up putting me in front of him on the broom. He puts his arms around my waist and putting his hand on top of mine, he takes to the sky.

" Ahhhh James go back down " I yell in fright. He just laughs as he keeps flying. " Open your eyes! " He yells. I slowly open them. " Oh merlin! Its so beautiful! " He could tell he was smileing. " But-but what if I fall!? " I then freak out. " Dont worry I wont let you fall, and if you did I'd fall off my broom to save you " He tells me.

We keep flying till we know we have to get inside for the night. As he walks me down the halls he stops me. " Elisia, I need to tell you something, umm I really like you. No. I think I love you " He tells me looking into my eyes. I blush as I smile at him " I love you too James." I could feel myself leaning in as he. Thats when we kissed, it felt as if I was flying and fireworks were going off.

It has been many years sence that momment. I think I had thanked Nova for giving me his jacket just to get us together a million and one times now. We had married 3 year after our 7th year, and one year after that was blessed with our first child. But that was not the last. We now have 3 children and one on the way.

As I watched the train leave with my first child inside going for their first year, I couldnt help but smile life was perfect. " Hey did Primrose wanna cry when she left your side for the train? " Nova asked walking up to me. ( yes Nova and I are still friends, and her and Oliver ended up marrying, plus got 6 kids, plus 7th on the way ) I just laughed " No she did not, but she did look sad, but her baby brother did start to cry, James had to take him and the others back to the car " Nova smiled and laughed. " Same old same old, I just hope our kids have the funnest time just like we did. " " They will, I have a good feeling about it. " I say smileing as James takes my hand in his, and kisses my cheek. Yes life was perfect.

Well thanks for reading! This was a oneshot to my best friend Pink Mockingjay in Hufflpuff! Hope you liked it Ginger Buddy! ;) She was Elisia in the story duh, lol. Please no mean coments! N sorry if spelling was off abit!

Oh I do not own anything from Hogworst , J.K Rowlings does!


End file.
